


九百生灭

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [7]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·《火影忍者》衍生同人·大概是那个“不H无法出来的房间”相关，参见：https://www.weibo.com/6769979209/JCwxsAPOQ?·虽然上条是这样说的，但是，其实也只是因为这个忽然想做的一点展开摸鱼。您想看的应该都没有。·柱斑（千手柱间X宇智波斑）·硬要说简介的话。其实是这个↓“刹那芳华。梦里真真语真幻。”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 1





	九百生灭

“不欢好就无法出去的房间啊。我明白了——真是无聊。”  
“你就当是你的梦或者中了幻术吧。你这家伙也不知道是无知无畏还是如何，从很早以前开始每次面对写轮眼也不闪不避。所以说，毫无防备的情况下真的中彩了也不是不可能。好了。幻象也好，梦境也好，不脱衣服什么都做不了。无论怎样，都是你想要见我所以才出现的场景，为什么要浪费大把好时光？”  
“别吞吞吐吐欲言又止了，混蛋。我都说了时间很紧张啊。你想说的无非是‘从这里出去之后就再也见不到你’这种无聊的话了吧。别用这种眼神看着我，你觉得我为什么会知道？”  
“把人魂唤回到世间的方法有很多种，残存的查克拉记载下主人遭遇的情况又有很多种。而在遥远的未来，成为全知全能却又失败了的我当然也能记得这种无聊往事。无论哪种情况，你和我都已经知道真正发生了什么。稍微动点脑子，被称为忍者之神的你，必然也是能理解的吧。所以，既然已经知道了真相，为什么不痛痛快快地享乐呢。起码在这里还有些虚幻的快乐吧，相对于外面无尽痛苦的现实而言？”  
“还是说——”  
“你后悔了？”  
“哼。”  
“别露出这种表情嘛。很不像你这个位置上的人该表演出的面孔，只像个蠢货。虽然你以前也是这样。但是几十年过去了，稍微有点长进也是情理之中啊。而且，你是不会因为这种事后悔的，对不对？这就是你展现给我的‘长进’对不对？你选择了恒久的忍耐……当然，我对你选择忍耐这件事不以为然。这是我的态度，却不影响我尊重了你的决定。但是我仍然觉得你蠢，即天真又蠢，但是和以前一样我又不知道该拿这样的你怎么办。”  
“可是忍耐很辛苦吧。”  
“而且孤独？你明明不是很能忍受孤独的人啊。”  
“然而又不愿意做以前无数次做过的事情，因为谴责抱着这样想法的自己过分卑劣？”  
“反过来想想，不正是因为我的‘卑劣’，才导致了你的‘卑劣’，这样不就把关系理顺了？”  
“而我会做在你看来更加卑劣更加不可原谅的事。”  
“这些事情已经发生了，又或者将要发生。嘿，如果是我的话，我说我做到了，你也不得不相信吧。”  
“如你做了一个愚蠢透顶的梦，或者身处一个愚蠢的幻术中间。我也做了一个更愚蠢的梦，展开了一个实际愚蠢透顶但是很特别的幻术。这样说，你大概就能明白吧？”  
“来吧，饮酒，歌舞，在枕席上做你想做的事情，忘掉无聊的负罪感，就如同白昼里你展现给他人的那样——”  
“反正你我大概都会忘记，所以没有任何值得在此时流泪的理由啊蠢材。”  
“再拖拖拉拉的我就自己上了，如果你反抗的话正好能打一架。”  
“如我们以前所做的，也如我们未来将要做的那样——”  
*  
手指间仿佛仍然留有发丝的触感。  
明明看起来总是凌乱的、不服输似的翘起的、冬天割过芦苇剩下硬茬一样的头发。实际上却是柔顺的，和那个人的心一样。  
与先前不同的是，这头长发是洁白的，像是外头正落着的雪。  
他从未见过那个人是这幅模样。而那个人，恐怕再也难以变作这幅模样。  
那个人，只会随着泥土化作枯骨。而自己，只能沉默无言地看着一窗大雪吧。  
我如何回答？我如何诉说？  
他不知道答案。他方才一言不发地听那个人絮絮叨叨讲了许多。他嗓子里仿佛被抹除了声带，连呼唤名字都无从做到。是的，那个人已经死去了。纵然虚实之间离得再近，自己的呼唤又怎么能传达到另一个世界呢？  
我一定是最近加班太多了。他伏在桌面上想。他桌面上有一只小小的闹钟。是他的兄弟为他准备的。他忽然察觉，在这个有些短促、有些香艳、充满遗憾的妄想事件发生的时候，现实的指针并没有朝前迈进一毫。  
并非梦境也非幻术。  
就好像……因为不明原因的时间线错动，上天恩赐了一段本不该存在的碎片。将那个人没有来得及说出口的话语，一一送达。  
*  
“伊邪那岐。”

-终-

“……九十刹那为一念，一念中一刹那，经九百生灭。”  
“……行者观心生灭，如流水灯焰。”


End file.
